


Surcease

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Penny Dreadful (TV), Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Because of Reasons, Beware, Billie Piper Character Crossover, Billie Piper steals the show, Conversations, Crossover, Dark, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Games, Guilt, Have I Mentioned Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Fandoms, No Smut, Prostitution, Romance, Shame, Spoilers, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel, Understanding, eventually, so many spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Could I call you Rose?is the only question the Doctor gives them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The fandoms / the characters belong to their rightful owners.
> 
> Some knowledge of SDOACG or _Penny Dreadful_ could prove useful, but it's not absolutely necessary. Both Hannah/Belle and Brona/Lily work in a particular field (see the tags), which is what allows me to write this crossover. I write Brona/Lily as two separate people, because Doctor Who _is_ a time travel show.  
>  What truly matters is Ten/Rose.

**Surcease**

**1.**

The TARDIS has had enough. Hiding from his companions was one thing. Asking, no, _begging_ her to take him anywhere he could see Rose, be it for the final time... That was one thing the clever ship could _never_ do. However, she knew some other women similar to his loved one existed. Only the similarities in looks were a bit _too_ close. But, with some messing up with time, he could quite easily meet up with some of the ladies.

Her clever plan did not have the desired effect, to say the least. The Doctor would only return in a worse emotional state than before. Even making him see Brona and then Lily, or Brona transformed into a young healthy woman looking even more like Rose did not help. He barely even reacted.

The three women have got along almost at once. Especially when they have learnt the reason why they were all inside the same place, inside the strange bigger-on-the-inside travelling machine. Lily and Brona must have treated it all like a silly joke, because meeting another version of yourself was absolutely impossible.

The moment they understood who was the one to blame, everything became a bit clearer.

“Do you think he can't choose between us? Maybe group sex is what he's after?”

“Don't be silly,” Brona shook her head. “He seemed utterly broken. I didn't even want to take the full sum of money from him at first, poor lad!”

“The funny thing is he did not look any better at the time he saw me”, Lily nodded at her previous, dark-haired self. The only reason why she was not saddened by seeing Brona looking so weak was because she knew what was going to happen.

Hannah sighed heavily. “He kept pretending everything was fine at first, but by the time he left, he was looking close to tears, and I can tell you it has had nothing to do with sex. I hope he finds his Rose eventually.”

“She's here,” Lily and Brona chorused, surprising Belle. “The strange police box, it's alive,” Lily clarified. “Spending time in Frankenstein's laboratory” – _and bed_ , Lily added in her mind – Brona was not supposed to know it - “surely teaches you some things.”

“I remember he has paid handsomely. More than twice than what my service is worth.”

“Where is this Rose? Why are you keeping her from the Doctor?”

“We don't know what he's going to do to us the moment he finds out!”

The Doctor was shocked. Not only was he still ashamed of the three times he has lost control, but here they were! All three of them! Brona, Lily and Belle! Has the TARDIS decided to teach him a lesson?

“We can all help your dreams come true. Just tell us what it is you'd like. A foursome?”

“Could you _please_ leave me alone?”

“Hasn't this been your idea?” Belle asked him. She was used to many wicked fantasies men tended to have sometimes. Several women in bed at once being somewhere on the top of the list.

The Doctor shook his head. “My ship has just found a new way to torture me, that's what it is.”

“You haven't seen the best of it yet,” Lily warned him, pulling her past self into a wet snog.

“Is this the best you can do?” He grimaced. Women kissing was never his thing. “I am ready to pay you to never do this in front of me again! I have only come to see you because I was desperate!”

“Three times,” Hannah reminded him dryly.

“Fine! Put salt on my wounds. I deserve it.”

The three women exchanged glances. Maybe keeping Rose away from him was never a good idea. Poor girl was determined to go looking for him at once! Luckily, she was reasonable enough. Using chloroform would have been a very stupid idea.

“We have a gift for you. Doctor. Your friend.” They have spoken the lines without having rehearsed it.

“I don't need anyone!” _Especially not you!_

“You could have mentioned you two have not been intimate before,” Belle peered at him. He did not understand. How could she possibly-

“We need some space,” Brona warned both him and the other women.

“For what? Lesbian sex isn't welcome here!” He gaped at them, getting furious.

“Hope so,” they chorused. “We need to get away. From here. So you don't have the chance to-”

“Make sure you look presentable. Your vessel has promised to protect us,” Lily Frankenstein was itching to leave the fantastical place.

“Look-” Brona added, her Irish accent somewhat thicker than before, “we're getting out.”

“Out _where_?! You don't know my ship!”

Hannah eyed him dryly. “This one is yours.” He gulped, watching the three women leave the console room. What-

“Hello,” another voice has chirped in.

This was _too much_. “Whoever you are, I don't want you.”

“Turn around,” a tearful voice has asked him. The same voice.

The Doctor has almost passed out from shock after having done so.

He gasped, recognising the type of dress she was wearing. A _wedding_ dress.

“I, I don't understand! Look, Rose. If that's really you?”

She nodded.

Still shocked and refusing to believe the seemingly impossible, the Doctor did not think twice, blurting it all out.“I haven't _asked_ for this. I admit, I have slipped three times. This alone is bad enough, but you were gone, Rose! _Gone_!”

Rose exhaled, trying to keep her composure. When the women have told her about it, she did not believe them. But now...

“Let's finish this once and for all. Say goodbye, and I'll be gone forever. Prove to me you're truly sorry, and-” She did not get to finish the sentence, his lips shutting her up. “Is this a fair substitute?” He exhaled into her mouth.

“For... For what?” Rose was still catching her breath. The Doctor hardly ever used such means to reach his goal. Not on her.

“For a greeting.”

“It's okay. You're going to have to be way more creative for an apology.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

 

“ _For... For what?” Rose was still catching her breath. The Doctor hardly ever used such means to reach his goal. Not on her._

“ _For a greeting.”_

“ _It's okay. You're going to have to be way more creative for an apology.”_

* * *

 

**Surcease**

**2.**

“Anything. Anything you want,” the Doctor breathed at her, trying and failing to keep his eyes off the bright red gown his past companion was wearing, as he understood its meaning very well. Has she?

“Just allow me one question, Rose. Are you sure about this dress?”

She shrugged at him. What was he playing at? No matter. So could she.

“If it looks too bright, too shocking... I could always change!”

“I don't think the TARDIS would allow you to,” he sighed. “In fact, she might be doing the exact opposite.”

Rose exhaled. “Why? Because she wants to teach you a lesson by making me wear a dress of her choice? I don't mind!”

“It's a Gallifreyan garment. One meant for-”

She was eyeing him emotionlessly. “For a bride,” Rose finished dryly. Surely, he can't have imagined she would wear something this majestic without having any idea what it was?

 _Oh._ “Yes, about that-”

“I don't know if this is some sort of a wicked game for you or for the TARDIS,” Rose exhaled. “But you must know I am waiting for an explanation from the guilty party.”

He stared at her. “That would be me,” the Doctor sighed at her heavily. “I- I don't know how it happened.”

“Really? Should I ask the women instead?”

Rose's even voice was making him feel even worse than before. “I suppose I won't ever be forgiven?”

“The TARDIS apparently thinks you deserve another chance,” she rolled her eyes. “First, she has made sure my clothes were torn beyond repair. Then, I have found myself in a room with way more than twenty red dresses to choose from, one more exquisite than the other. What's _wrong_ with you? How many wives do you intend to have?”

The Doctor gasped, insulted. “Just one. It's not my problem the TARDIS wants you to have a lot of options to choose from!”

She shrugged, doubting neither in him nor in his words. “First, an explanation. Second, an apology.”

The Doctor was both terrified and strangely surprised about Rose not slamming the door and leaving him for good. Her not giving him any questions about the dress the TARDIS has more or less made her wear, or her being aware of the purpose of the garment and not tearing it off herself right away.

* * *

 

“The first time it happened? It was almost straight after Donna left for the first time... Before leaving, she has asked me your name... Feeling utterly broken, I have asked the TARDIS for help for the first time. It was of no surprise to me she has sent me to Brona almost straight away. Of course I knew and could easily tell a lot of things about her. She was spitting blood, for Heaven's sake! Only afterwards did she confess her deepest secret to me. We have separated in tears, both of us,” the Doctor sighed.

Rose pressed his hand encouragingly, her sad eyes mirroring his.

She did not need to push him further. “I wasn't able to wait for Martha to leave. After one of the devastating adventures, I have begged for the clever ship to make me forget... Then, Lily happened. The same time period, even the same person... We have both known I remembered her as the fatally ill Brona Croft, yet we have both wordlessly agreed to forget her dreadful past. She understood what I needed and did not question anything.

Rose nodded at him understandingly.

“Hannah... Well, Belle... With Donna gone once again, I was alone and completely lost. I believe the TARDIS saw no other cure for my grim self but to find me a hooker. For the last time. As a rich client, I could have requested anything, but there was nothing I could have requested of her other than the usual.”

* * *

 

“ _The usual_ being the sole name escaping his lips once we-” The Doctor pressed his lips tight together, looking anywhere but at Belle, the one daring to interrupt his monologue.

“ _Rose_.” That was the name he kept repeating, always. _Your_ name,” she smiled sweetly at the couple.

“I am here to warn you that neither of the sisters plan to leave until you two make up. Properly. Neither do I.”

“What about your job?”

Hannah exhaled. “Surely, you remember I can allow myself whatever I please, now that my boyfriend has decided my field of work does not suit his wishes,” she spoke icily. “I have shed too many tears over him. I am valued in whatever I choose to do.”

“Correct,” he agreed. “Wait, sisters? There are no-”

“Don't be daft, Doctor. Surely, Lily and Brona are?”

He nodded, reading panic on Rose's face. “Ah, yes, of course they are! But, surely, you are not going to stay here for _this_ long? I don't think the making up bit is going to take place soon.”

Judging from the looks on their faces. Belle could easily tell he was mistaken.

“Anyway,” Rose questioned Hannah innocently instead. “Where are Brona and Lily?”

“Adoring the wonders of this century, I'd say?” The knowing smile on her face answered their unuttered question before the expected words left her lips.

“I think you two have a lot of things to discuss,” Belle spoke the words at last. “I'd rather go see them, before they raid your library, yeah?”

The Doctor thought about directing them to the media room, but Rose grinned at him instead. “Why won't you let the TARDIS decide, just this once?”

“I'm leaving. Mark my words, we'll keep checking on you!”

Their impatience to see Belle leave was admirable,

“So?” Rose did not want to waste any more time. “Are you finally ready to apologise to me, Doctor?”

“I am sorry. I apologise.”

She eyed him doubtfully. “Is this it?”

The Time Lord looked at her mischievously. “I won't be shagging other women. Ever again. Is this the answer you have been waiting for?”

She grinned at him. “Yes. But that doesn't mean I forgive you!”

“I have _two_ questions for you, Rose. How long do you think the TARDIS will be able to fight the undeniable effects this paradox is having on her? And... How long until you decide to tell me the truth?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flood of Penny Dreadful spoilers begins. Just in case you don't read the (updated) tags.

**Previously...**

“ _Two questions, Rose. How long do you think the TARDIS will be able to fight the undeniable effects this paradox is having on her? And... How long until you decide to tell me the truth?”_

* * *

**Surcease**

**3.**

Rose inhaled a huge gulp of air through her mouth, but didn't say a word.

“I have told you all there was to tell about my-”

“All there was to tell? How about the way they satisfy you, the way they urge you to-” Rose bit her lip, getting frustrated.

“That was _in the past!_ I have apologised! Besides, I could ask you the same thing. But I _don't_!”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Maybe being with the women who don't ask questions has made you imagine the impossible.”

“What?” The Doctor stared at her. “You don't mean you haven't-” Rose, out of all people, she has always seemed so-

Rose was trying to control her anger the best she could. “Not everyone around you is as sexually dependent as you seem to be!” _Time Lord._

“I missed you!” The Gallifreyan saw no alternative but to attempt justifying himself. “Missed you so bad, I was ready to do _anything_ to make the dreadful emptiness go away, Rose!”

“Is your imagination _so_ bad that you needed the real thing? How about-”

“Do you think I haven't _tried_?”

“I think you haven't tried well enough,” Rose said quietly. “Seeing how it did not bring you the relief you were looking for-”

Brona entered the chamber, followed by Lily. “Seriously, Rose? The Doctor has indeed told you everything there was to tell. He was asking for nothing more than the usual, ordinary sex.”

“How should I know the said three times was all?”

The Time Lord sighed heavily. “How should I know you haven't been looking for comfort in the arms of Mickey or Jack? Maybe even Jimmy?”

Rose slapped him, hard. “Mickey is a childhood friend, our romance was just a try-out that didn't work; Jack was willing, but I wasn't; and Jimmy was always behaving like a bloody _rapist_!”

She did not wait for his reaction, running out of the room in tears.

“Are you happy now?” Lily asked him quietly.

“No! I was just trying to make a point there! I-”

“Where's Belle gone to?”

The nineteenth century _filles de joie_ ignored the Doctor completely.

“She's probably soothing Rose right now,” Brona smiled, knowing how affected by a crying girl Hannah could be, having experienced at least a couple of such break-downs herself. Even if they had been more than a hundred years apart, some human problems have still remained the same.

The Doctor froze, terrified. “What do you mean, _soothing_ her?!”

“Calming her down, with words,” Lily explained patiently. She was still surprised some men were this loving, even to the point of obsession...

“Really, Doctor. Stop being paranoid. We are not into women. Even if we were, Rose would be out of the question.” Lily Frankenstein has had some more _colourful_ experience in the field than her previous self...

Then again, some things were better left undisclosed. Even hidden from Brona. She was not supposed to know, at any cost. One wrong word might ruin her remaining days forever.

“Rose needs someone who understands,” Brona spoke quietly. While Belle might not have experienced rape first-hand, luckily for her... It was better, so much better for Rose to talk to someone able to listen to her without tearing up. Even now, some chords were better to never be touched.

Lily took Brona by the hand. They were in this together.

* * *

 

“Rose has never gone into details when talking about Jimmy Stone. How could I have known?”

“Doctor. Have you ever _asked_?”

“No, but she has always changed the topic, whenever I tried-”

“She did not like to talk about unpleasant experiences. Who would?”

“You _have_ mentioned it to me,” the Time Lord addressed Brona.

“I have mentioned the loss of my baby. You do remember?” She looked at Lily.

“I am _you_ ,” the fair-haired woman glared at Brona, almost insulted.

“Let's all calm down and go to look for Hannah and Rose.”

The women grinned at him, happy about the possible relief of tension.

“Surely, you mean Rose and Hannah? In _that_ order?”

“Yes!”

Lily exhaled. “I'm glad.” 

* * *

The two women were in the TARDIS kitchen. “He hasn't really-” Belle tried to touch upon the painful topic tenderly.

“Maybe I wasn't ready. Maybe he was enjoying making me feel pain. Maybe it was only rough sex. Please, could we _not_ talk about it? I was very young and foolish.”

“Did you like it?”

“Thought I was supposed to.”

Hannah sighed at her. “I am not someone to pretend I am a professional in psychology,” she said.

“Talk to your Doctor. He loves you beyond measure. Am I correct to assume that so do you?”

Rose blushed.

“That's a start, dear! Talk to him.”

“But-”

“Do you allow him to enter your room?”

“Yes, of course!”

“Does he?”

“Yes...”

“Does the Doctor stay with you until you fall asleep?”

Rose nodded, ashamed.

“This is the last one. Does he stay even if he has some more urgent matters to attend to?”

“Sometimes,” she admitted. _Always..._

“There we are, Rose! Are you ready to return to the Doctor now?”

Belle was grinning at the girl. Some basics in psychology, a thing sometimes truly necessary in her field of work, has surely paid off. If anything, Rose might even open up to the Doctor eventually. “Whatever you choose to do, it's your decision, sweetheart.”

The Doctor has entered the kitchen then. “Thought you'd like something to eat, girls,” he nodded at them.

“Or did you mean to say the kitchen is likely the one place I would go to?” Rose sent the Doctor an intense searching look.

“Not at all. It's the warmest room aboard. I know you like staying warm, Rose.”

“The warmth is nowhere as pleasant any more,” she admitted.

“Is it because I have come into the kitchen?” The Time Lord needed to know the state their relationship was in right now. “I can leave!”

“No. You can stay. I think I am prepared to answer those two questions of yours, Doctor.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously...**

“ _Is it because I have come into the kitchen?” The Time Lord needed to know the state their relationship was in right now. “I can leave!”_

“ _No. You can stay. I think I am ready to answer those two questions of yours, Doctor.”_

* * *

 

**Surcease**

**4.**

 

The Doctor's eyes sparkled with unhidden excitement.

“I am listening, Rose!”

She blanched, already regretting her decision. Hannah was still here with them! She couldn't possibly-

“Here? Now?”

The Doctor looked at Rose with dread, but motioned for the woman, now smiling at the couple supportingly, to leave.

“Belle's gone, Rose. What is better than here and now?” He looked at her encouragingly.

The fair companion shuddered. While she knew telling him everything was the only reasonable choice, it was terrifying.

“The TARDIS is patient,” she began. She understands what she's done.”

He blinked at her. “What are you trying to say?”

Rose exhaled, talking slowly. “Only the TARDIS knows the answer about the paradox _she_ herself has created, yeah?” The girl reasoned. “The old girl can't have done it without knowing what she was doing.”

The Doctor tried to grasp whatever Rose was having in mind, but even knowing she was probably right did not satisfy his need to know why would the TARDIS do something like that. He shook his puzzlement away.

“What about the other question?”

“The _truth_?” She could not help her words having a mocking shade in them. The Doctor, out of all people, knew her better than anyone. Or at least he _was_ _supposed_ to know her better.

Rose looked at him pointedly. “Look at me. Look around you. Am I supposed to do everything for you?”

“I don't understand,” he admitted. She felt different, and he was used to being the first to know and identify the change, if Rose was keeping something important from him. Right now, he was feeling out of his depth.

“Have you changed your... your perfume?”

Rose looked at him sharply. He knew she wasn't fond of wearing perfume unless some unavoidable occasion required it. Besides, she had run out of her favourite perfume from an alien planet years ago.

“No.”

“But something's different about you.”

“Something _is,_ she agreed. “Maybe it's me finally understanding all males are the same.”

“Stop it,” he eyed her pleadingly. It was likely that confession was going to cost him dearly. But, as far as he knew, Rose has had every right to be upset.

“I know, love. Better tell me about-”

“Jimmy. Is that it? Is this the only reason why we are having this conversation, instead of allowing me to bury the memories deep down? At least the previous you has never addressed such personal matters.” She glared at him.

“He was rude, all right. I wouldn't have allowed him to treat me the way he used to now.” It was obvious Rose was trying to get away from the topic as soon as possible, but the Doctor did not feel like letting go of it just yet.

“What about the- the-”

“Let's forget it! I shouldn't have mentioned it to you!” Rose was growing hysterical.

“But if we don't talk about it, how are you ever letting go of the memories about Jimmy?”

“I have already spoken to Hannah about it. Let's leave it as it is,” she hissed at him.

The Time Lord could think of no other cure but to hug her tight. “I'm so sorry, love.”

Rose shook her head. “Nobody, not even the bloody Jimmy Stone, could ever break me. Hurt me, yes. If it's going to make you feel better, no such thing as a downright rape ever took place. He had been too drunk to attempt it,” she exhaled. “Do you think I would be standing here talking to you so simply of such things otherwise?!”

“I'm happy to know that,” he breathed, sincere.

“Let's not talk of Jimmy again, ever?” While the Gallifreyan still sensed some unease from the girl, he has let it slide.

The Doctor nodded in relief instead. “What is it you want to talk about?”

Rose sent him a meaningful look. “Let's go meet the ladies. They may be thinking we're still at the point of slicing each other's throats,” she grimaced.

“Which we are not?”

“Nope.”

Then, he remembered. “What about you answering me the question forgotten during our prior conversation?” Not wanting to evoke some unexpected unpleasant reaction in Rose, he has given her the question lightly.

“You are the only one who can find the answer to that question. By which I mean on your own,” she spoke ambiguously.

The Doctor was stunned. “Why?”

“Maybe the TARDIS could help you. Maybe not. Doctor,” with a tongue-touched smile on her face, Rose Tyler has left him to ponder upon impossible things. She still needed to thank the old girl for disturbing his flawless Time Lord senses just enough during the brief, yet intense kiss they had shared. Under any other circumstances, a kiss, however short, would have disclosed everything to him.

But, because of something akin to female friendship Rose and the TARDIS shared and because of the ship's flawless reaction, one ultimately better even than that of the Doctor, her secret was safe. Up until either the Doctor has opened his Time Lord senses up more deeply to notice much more than the everyday occurrences or until the TARDIS has run out of patience.

The girl assumed it was likely going to be the latter. However, having performed such a tedious task of getting four women from different times and places aboard might have exhausted the vessel's resources greatly. All of this, only to teach the Doctor a lesson! _Was it worth it, TARDIS?_

The ship's soundless response has only convinced her of one thing. If there was one being who was completely certain about whatever was happening or going to happen on board, it was the time and space vessel herself.

_Is this some additional plan of yours?_ Rose enjoyed finding the time to practise and employ her possibly still rusty telepathic communication with someone.

A gleeful mischievous greeting has entered the girl's mind then.

She gasped. _No._


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously...**

Is this some additional plan of yours? _Rose enjoyed finding the time to practise and employ her possibly still rusty telepathic communication with someone._

_A gleeful mischievous greeting has entered the girl's mind then._

_She gasped._ No.

* * *

**Surcease**

**5.**

 

_I refuse! You can't make me-_

The TARDIS did not want to abandon her idea so easily. Why _make_ her? Convincing her sounded much better.

The girl sighed. Whatever the old girl's intention was, she can't have meant to cause them any trouble knowingly.

Pushing the telepathic almost-conversation with the ship aside from her mind, Rose has found the three women almost instantly.

Her frustration was seen on her face, causing the women to make their own conclusions.

Belle was the one to address her. “I understand you might still be angry at him, Rose. But have you even tried to see things from the Doctor's perspective?”

She bit her lip. “He hasn't. Has he even thought how _I_ feel about this? Does he expect to be forgiven right away?”

“He surely seems like one who would expect this from you to me,” Lily noted, still surprised about the amount of things the Doctor was apparently willing to sacrifice only to regain the girl's trust again.

“You don't know him,” the companion sighed. “God, I am no longer sure I know him half as much as I believed I did,” Rose finished quietly.

“Everybody changes throughout the years. Look at me and Lily,” Brona noted. “Who could have thought I would speak in such a posh way someday?”

Lily Frankenstein gulped, yet said nothing. Her previous self was ill, maybe on the border on living her final months, perhaps even weeks as Brona, possibly with Ethan still in her life... And the accent was what has caught her attention?

Rose did not want to evoke any risky, perhaps life-changing discussion between the women.

Keeping their attention on herself and the Doctor seemed like the safest alternative. Besides, she needed to talk to someone.

“I- I thought he was above these things,” Rose admitted.

Belle smiled at her kindly. “Are _you_? Against having a healthy shag with the one you love?”

Brona and Lily shook her heads simultaneously. It was already too late. Rose was furious. At the Doctor, most of all.

Her following words were dry.

“I can surely see _he_ is not against shagging women he does not know at all,” Rose rolled her eyes.

_Not again!_

The thought was likely identical in all three women forced to face the most important person in the Doctor's life.

“He was looking for you in us, don't you know that, dear? For the woman he loves!”

Rose exhaled heavily. She knew as much. Maybe, once she had enough time to think his admission through, the forgiveness would come easier.

“There is only one, the most important question you must answer,” Brona said, her heavy accent making her hurried mess of words barely understandable.

Seeing the puzzlement on Rose's face, Brona has given her the question slowly, each word distinct. “Are you no longer willing to continue your... entanglement with the Doctor?”

Rose gaped. How could this woman _think_ so?

“No, not at all! I _love_ him!” She closed her eyes, still surprised about how easy it was to declare her feelings without the Doctor present. Even after everything, the companion knew she would go with him wherever.

“So,” Lily smiled at Rose kindly. “Your love goes without question. Don't you _want_ him?”

Rose sighed, not surprised about the question. “He's-”

“ _Not_ above these things,” Belle smirked at her encouragingly.

“Go, talk to him!”

“Again?” Rose was dubious.

“You know you want to!”

She shook her head, but felt the sudden need to leave the women all the same. Even knowing this sensation was the ship's doing, she's left the room.

* * *

 

 

The three women were suddenly relieved.

“How do you think the Doctor is doing, with his sweetheart back? Really”

“Isn't it obvious? He's terrified,” Belle bit her lip thoughtfully. “For someone so reasonable, it's unexpected, I'd say,” she noted. “All we can see and feel is tension, which only keeps growing.”

“What tension?” Brona asked quietly. Being forced into such an adventure has already tired her down greatly. While she could mask her fatigue and illness well enough from her clients, even at the worst of times, _this_ was different.

“Between them,” Lily explained helpfully, handing Brona a clean handkerchief. She knew what Brona's, what _her_ life had been like. She could remember. Making the time left for her previous self at least a bit better has come to Lily naturally.

Smiling at the two women knowingly, Lily Frankenstein has suddenly come up with an idea.

Actually, the TARDIS has, but they were not supposed to know that.

 

“Finding out he had been shagging other women can be quite a shock,” she spoke quietly.

“That's why we have come up with an idea. Right, Brona?”

The girl nodded, not even knowing what the future variation of her was having in mind.

“They need to have a reunion shag!” Lily was excited.

Belle blinked at her, incredulous. “You know they haven't, ever! How do you intend to get them together properly, let alone-”

Brona Croft agreed with Hannah, speaking dubiously. “What makes you think they would want to?”

“We wouldn't know for sure, unless we tried to get them together. What's better than doing that through a game?”

Both Brona and Hannah were equally incredulous. “How on Earh are you going to-”

Lily was assured of herself. “There are three of us. Four, if we count Rose.”

“And?”

“Let's make him play a game? I'm sure that would take away some of the tension just fine. Rose seems curious and adventurous enough to agree to this.”

“Do what? How?”

“If you wash off your make-up, your perfume... Do you think the Doctor would be able to discern the real Rose among the four of us, if we all get together to the same room in pitch dark? Knowing they have never _slept_ together, it might prove problematic.”

 

Neither Belle nor Brona and her future self have considered the role of the TARDIS in this clever plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously...**

 

_Neither Belle nor Brona and her future self have considered the role of the TARDIS in this clever plan._

* * *

 

**Surcease**

**6.**

 

Rose Tyler, having heard of the women's idea, welcomed it almost at once.

“There is this thing, though, dear. _You_ would need to tell him about this. Would you manage?”

Rose blinked, knowing the casual atmosphere between theDoctor and herself her needed to return, by any means possible.

“Of course,” she gave the woman a tight smile.

 

The Time Lord smirked, seeing her. “Rose! So nice to see you! Thought the women were way too excited to chat with you. I have almost thought they were going to keep you for hours!”

The girl waved his excitement off. “Lily has thought of some way to spend our time. Something like you finding me among those others inside a dark room. Wearing a blindfold, of course,” Rose spoke darkly, able to see some excitement leave his face at once. “I know you would be able to see and discern us otherwise,” she clarified. “Besides, what's wrong with a bit of fun? Getting to know your- your-”

 _They're not my anything! I barely know them!_ He grew defensive. “I think it's a silly idea. What if I made a mistake and chose someone else?”

The Gallifreyan knew making such a mistake was impossible for him, with a blindfold or not.He knew he would be able to discern Rose among millions. “Besides-”

The Doctor has apparently looked at the gown Rose was wearing from a different perspective. “Why do you think the TARDIS has made you wear this particular garment, if not for-”

“Maybe she wants to make sure you don't marry someone else by accident?” Rose eyed him challengingly.

“Don't be silly, Rose. We don't need any of these things to prove our feelings for one another!”

She blinked, shaking her head. “Feelings? What feelings? This is not a way to prove anything! Even if you kissed Brona, Lily or Belle by mistake rather than me in the dark, I would understand! It's for fun, that's all it is!”

“But you would make me _pay_ for such a mistake anyway?” He knew her very well.

“Yes,” she spoke dryly.

“But it's just a game, as you call it! Surely, such errors might happen to anyone!”

“For Time Lords such as yourself, making such mistakes would be unforgivable.”

“But?” He looked at her, hopeful.

“If you want to... to...” Rose cleared her throat, suddenly dead serious. “You wouldn't. It might look amusing or keeping tension away for them. For me, it isn't.”

The Doctor was getting more and more wary towards the idea every passing moment.

“What is the purpose of this _game_? Really?”

“S' just a bit of fun, yeah?” Rose was secretly terrified that maybe, however slim the possibility, he would choose someone else. She knew that, no matter her earlier words, some part of her would die inside if he did. Getting herself over the Reinette incident has taken much more time than she would care to admit. Another one of that sort might break her down, whether she was slowly becoming more and more familiar with his strange and terrifyingly gorgeous way of life or not. According to the clever ship, she was making _progress_ in getting closer to him, whatever that meant. Telepathy? Rose did not allow herself to be puzzled, looking at the Time Lord questioningly instead.

The Doctor could not find it in himself to object.“Four to one. All right.” _If it makes you happy..._

The three _filles de joie_ have had no idea about his superior abilities. That was what has made the uncertainty about this game almost non-existent for him.

In fact, he couldn't keep a straight face from that moment on, already getting uncommonly excited in advance.

 

Actuallly getting the game in motion has proven to be problematic for the women.

Rose's gown wouldn't go off. The ship has only let out what felt like giggling at that. _You don't want us to take part in this?_

The TARDIS grumbled and provided the women with dresses which were almost identical to Rose's, only different in colour.

“Thank you," Lily said, grinning. “Would we be allowed to keep these, after?”

“She says yes,” Rose nodded. _After what?_ After all, talking the Doctor into this was surprisingly easy. Maybe because the ship was prepared to help.

Only when the women were ready, with all make-up off, did Rose gasp. Other than their haircut, it now felt as if looking into a mirror. Luckily, the others were feeling the same. “I'm sure the Doctor's going to be puzzled,” she muttered to herself, suddenly no longer so certain.

* * *

 

 

Rose, with her eyes well-accustomed to the darkness surrounding them, could see how the Doctor has come to each of the girls and, wasting no time, pulled each of them into a kiss. Not a snog. Only a brief peck on the lips, but it has made Rose want to howl like a wolf all the same.

The girl knew the Doctor was not aware she _could_ see it, but she has managed to stifle back a sob, only allowing the silent tears flood out of her eyes. This was treason. The death to all hopes. A good-bye.

When the Time Lord has come to her, Rose has only barely managed to keep the act going. When he has pulled her into a snog, she froze, not having expected that.

“My love,” he muttered, taking the bothersome blindfold off at last. “My Rose. I would know you among billions. I love you.”

When his lips have attacked hers again, she began to sob freely, breaking off the kiss.

“You knew this would break my heart, and yet you have kissed them all anyway!”

“I needed to keep them all on edge,” he muttered, ashamed. “The kisses were just for show. You know how good detective novels go!”

“Which one of us is the murderer, according to you?” Rose asked him tearfully, not wishing to let go of his embrace, not ever.

“Neither,” he breathed into her. “Call it a series of unfortunate events. While we're at this point, Rose Tyler-”

Having heard his following words, Rose slapped him, bursting into tears all over again. “Do you think one correct guess would make things right between us again all of a sudden? Up to the point of you asking me to be your _wife_?”

 _I know it,_ the Doctor smiled at her softly, ignoring everyone around him but the one part of events which was anything _but_ unfortunate.


	7. Chapter 7

_Having heard his following words, Rose slapped him, bursting into tears all over again. “Do you think one correct guess would make things right between us all over again? Up to the point of you asking me to be your_ wife? _”_

I know it, _the Doctor smiled at her softly, ignoring everyone around him but the one part of events which was anything_ but _unfortunate._

 

**Surcease**

**7.**

 

 

“I don't think they would need any of this now,” Hannah smiled. “The Doctor must have known exactly how this was going to work out.”

“Yes,” Brona spoke. “This is... magical. Do you think we would need to remain here long? I don't feel well,” she admitted, her Irish accent getting all-too-audible once again.

Lily has hurried to help her previous self the best she could. She has gone through all of it. No-one could know the way Brona was feeling better than herself.

“You must keep warm. We'll get you water and clean blankets,” she assured her, terrified to see the trip has apparently only worsened her state. She was still supposed to be alive for months to come, with Ethan Chandler keeping her remaining days as bright as they could possibly get...

“Do you want me to go look for them?” Hannah looked at Lily worriedly. “Your sister might get worse!”

“Not now. I know Brona.She's strong. Besides, if you interrupted their time together now, they might never even allow themselves to experience the one thing they so desperately need,” Lily whispered conspiratorialy.

“I still think all they are going to do is argue,” Hannah sighed.

“It's likely Rose would remain furious with him for a longer time still,” Brona spoke quietly, persistently refusing to be kept out of the conversation. “But have you seen the way they _looked_ at each other?”

“They're still together, are they not? I have seen them leaving the room together, once it was light enough to see the surroundings again!” Lily nodded.

“I wouldn't be brave enough to suspect angry sex between them at this point,” the twenty-first century woman spoke casually. “But it's not our part to decide.”

 

The women weren't aware of the real situation, hidden from their eyes in the dark room.They have all heard the sobs, but none of the women wanted to talk about that incident, hence leaving each of them to make guesses.

 

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rose were eyeing each other searchingly.

“Rose... I-”

“I know you're sorry. But I know just as well you have been kissing them, thinking I wouldn't be able to see you! The very same women you had been- _fucking_. I'm sorry, I can't.”

“I'm _truly_ sorry! As you had told me, it was all a part of the silly game! Besides, I have only barely touched their lips with mine, I haven't-”

“I don't think this counts in the grand scheme of things,” Rose was trying to keep her voice even. “Of our- _relationship,_ ” she has finished.

The Doctor was growing impatient. “Do you want to know the real reason why I'm proposing to you, Rose?”

She paled, not daring to speak.

“I love _you_. Whether you allow the old girl to awaken the sparks of Time Lady within you or not, I am going to stay by your side no matter what.”

“My _what?_ ” Rose gaped at him.

“Why do you think the TARDIS has offered you that particular dress? For fun?”

“She has offered me a _variety_ of gowns to choose from,” Rose tried to object.

“All of them red.”

“Yeah,” Rose bit her lip.

“Do you _know_ what red dresses are for?”

“Yes.”

“Which means-”

“I _know_ I am supposed to get married in one!”

The Doctor sighed heavily.“Unless you choose to proceed with your human life, love, without me, then you can-”

She shook her head. “You are a cheater and a traitor, Doctor.”

The Time Lord eyed her pleadingly, looking desperate. “What must I do to prove to you-”

Rose licked her lips. “You don't have to prove anything to me.”

“No?” He was puzzled.

She wrapped her arms around him. “What wouldn't I do for you,” Rose bit her lip, unable to fight the need to feel him close to her any more. “I have been waiting, _hoping, wanting... I can't lie to myself or to the TARDIS... To you. I_ can't _say no!_

The Doctor was breathing slowly, choosing not to point out to Rose her words have naturally transformed into something usually alien to humans. And to know he was prepared to ascribe this to his own tiredness or to the shared surprise of the snog they have shared!

Unlike the Time Lord, the companion was panting, not used to the foreign sensations now overtaking her. However, before she could say a word about it, the Doctor has thought of something.

“I want to make sure you, Rose Marion Tyler, are completely sure about your decision, whatever it is. If you disagree with the old girl, fine. If you want to resume your old life without me, that's-”

“No! I don't want to leave you. Don't want to leave the TARDIS,” she admitted.”Whatever she wants me to do, whatever _I_ must do to stay-”

The Doctor has more or less stated his love for her on multiple occasions during their life together, in various, usually not vocal ways.

 

“There's more than one reason for me to forgive you,” she breathed. “I am ready to.” Rose felt a little doubtful still, but the look in his eyes...

 _My love._ “I have only settled for time with these women because _you_ weren't there. Had I known the possibility to meet you actually existed, I swear, I would have never-”

She nodded.

“What about the-”

“Yes!” _Yes..._

Rose was looking as startled about the unexpected changes within her as the Doctor.

“The sooner we form the bond between us, the safer our lives are going to be,” he whispered at her soothingly.

Rose has welcomed his embrace. “What about the Time Lady somethings?” she remembered, worried.

“If you want,” the Doctor muttered at her promisingly. “That's what the TARDIS thinks is best. But we would need to get _married_ first, if that's all right with you?”

 

The three women have finally found the way to the room where the couple were apparently hiding themselves.

“You shouldn't have been away for this long!” Lily muttered. “Brona has been facing... difficulties,” she said. “We're lucky your ship has been friendly enough to keep accidents from happening, providing us with everything we requested! Clean sheets, warm water, packs, whatever!”

“Is Brona all right?” the Doctor didn't need to guess which one of them was mostly in need of medical care.

“Not thanks to you,” Brona teased him, looking much better than before. “I see the two of you have managed to come over some of _your_ troubles?” She eyed them suggestively.

“You have no idea,” the Doctor grinned at the ladies, dismissing sharing the fact that they haven't even begun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously...**

  
“Is Brona all right?” the Doctor didn't need to guess which one of them was mostly in need of medical care.  
“Not thanks to you,” Brona teased him, looking much better than before. “I see the two of you have managed to come over some of your troubles?” She eyed them suggestively.  
“You have no idea,” the Doctor grinned at the ladies, dismissing sharing the fact that they haven't even begun.

* * *

 

 **Surcease**  
**8.**

“Are you no longer angry at the Doctor?” Hannah asked Rose, curious.

She shrugged. “I don't know.”

Their relationship was a personal thing. As much as she enjoyed spending time with the women who looked like copies of her, she was sure she could only take so much of it.

Rose understood she was not going to miss them once they have all returned to their lives. They would find a way to fix everything, but only once they were alone together.

“I honestly don't think the three women intend to leave until we... well.” The Doctor was looking deeply shocked.

“Does that frighten you? You, of all people? Rose addressed him gravely.  
  
“Honestly?” The Doctor sighed, uncertain how he was going to get out of this.

“We would need to discuss it in private,” his words were directed at all the women listening to him.

We must get the women back to their times first, Rose, the Time Lord sent her, expecting her shock or at least surprise, but getting nothing but a firm nod.

Everything was changing right in front of her, inside her… The girl was terrified, yet the Doctor, supporting and encouraging her decisions no matter what, was offering her a blissful smile.

Belle coughed, uncomfortable. “Please, private means ~~~~_private._ We have enough of sexual encounters in our everyday lives, don’t make us witness this new kind of mental shagging right in front of us!”

Both Brona and Lily looked at the twenty-first century woman curiously. Hannah has only quirked an eyebrow knowingly.

The Doctor glared at her. “You should think better, before wording your silly assumptions!”

“Fine. Leave already. Have your private chat or whatever,” Lily encouraged, able to sense their discomfort.

“Remember that one of us doesn’t feel well, no matter what she says!” Hannah was quick to remind them.

The Doctor nodded. Right now, Brona’s well-being was of primary importance. Or so he thought.

“I feel fine enough to wait for the two of you to finally get together,” the dark-haired woman assured. “But we can’t stay for long, because we need to earn money to live for,” Brona’s smirk was bitter.

“However disapproving your looks, Doctor, you have no say in this,” she eyed him knowingly. “Make sure your relationship with your lover never falters!”

“Bring us back, you know that’s the only way to go,” Lily Frankenstein was growing tired of this adventure, but the need to know the Doctor’s dream about his Rose has come true, which has meant nothing less than a long due shag between them… She was ready to stay here in this miraculous box for as long as necessary. It seemed both her previous self and the one from the future were set on the same path.

The Doctor has plastered a smile on his face, knowing what the anxious women were expecting from them. He ignored it.

“The returning to your times bit might prove complicated, but I’m sure it won’t be worse than your getting aboard.”

Rose has taken him by the hand then and has pretty much pulled the Doctor out of the room with her.

"Are you certain they won’t leave until we actually _shag_?" Rose grimaced at the startling simplicity of the word. "They can’t know!"

The Doctor pouted, shaking his head. “The women might not, no matter their field of work. The old girl, however… She won’t allow them to leave.”

“Why would she do that?”

“We need to prove to our guests that all is well in our relationship, sex being an unquestionable part of it. The TARDIS is willing to give some of our most intimate moments away, just so the women could be sure the most important step has been taken.”

“They are of a certain profession! Ones used to, well, a lot of things. What difference does it make to them whether we shag at all?”

The Time Lord continued softly.

“They know, all three of them, how tortuous it has been for me to even try pretending that, due to some uncommon circumstance, you have returned to me. They have known some inner part of me has never allowed me to let go of the understanding they were not you. Never…”

Rose let out a shuddering breath, her hands unable to stop quivering. “I am never leaving you! Never…”

The Doctor has pulled her to himself, aware their breaths were mingling, their eyes misty.

Rose has initiated the kiss this time, able to feel his delight and relief about it. She moaned into his mouth, and their pace has quickened considerably after that. Soon, they could not think about anyone but the one in front of them.

The passionate and wet kisses on the lips have very soon become kisses across the lover’s body, the clothes becoming nothing but obstacles in their shared goal to finally, finally become one.

By the time their bodies actually touched, it seemed they were both ready to explode with need and uncontrollable desire. No words have escaped their lips other than the moans of delight and of the lover's name.

Only about two, or perhaps three hours later - the dizzying flood of raw and dreamt-of sensations has truly affected their understanding of time - have they left the room, one neither of them could remember ever residing in.

* * *

 

“That’s it,” Belle smiled at them smugly, clearly informed of some things about their recent activity. It seemed Lily and Brona were excited about the fact no less.

“Has anyone counted?” Hannah smirked at the couple.

Rose sighed, puzzled. “Counted what?”

“The number of times your Doctor’s cock has entered you, you’d guess?” Lily was the most blunt one of the company.

Rose’s eyes widened.

“Counted the hours you two have been shagging?” Brona clarified, amused.

“Should it even matter to you?” The Doctor grumbled.

“It’s been almost seven hours since we last saw you,” Belle grinned. “I hope you have enjoyed your experience!”

Other than forming a telepathic bond? Other than, more or less, getting married in secret?

Yes, the joy has been incomparable.

“Come, ladies, let’s get you back!” It seemed the Time Lord was eager to send them back to their times and lives.

Everything was prepared for their journey home, and the Doctor did not waste more time than absolutely necessary this time.

“It was nice to get to know you,” he spoke in a hurry.

“Lily… Take good care of your sister,” Rose spoke gravely, meaning some of the dreadful things the Doctor might have told her about Lily and Brona.

“I plan to take good care of m’self, thanks very much,” the dark-haired woman shrugged.

“Goodbye,” Belle grinned at everyone. “Business awaits!”

Once the filles de joie were gone to their lives, however brief or colourful they were going to be, Rose addressed the Doctor quietly. “Are they going to be all right?”

“They are supposed to forget this, anyway, love. Yes, they are all going to be fine,” the Doctor assured Rose, if only to see a smile on her face.

This bittersweet adventure was over. But their forever has only just begun, and it was going to be absolutely marvellous.

 

* * *

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, review? :)
> 
> (I know this has been more of my personal wish to get this multi-crossover written and posted, but your opinions are always important to me!)


End file.
